Adam Milligan
Adam Milligan ist der Sohn von John Winchester und Kate Milligan und ist somit der Halbbruder von Dean und Sam Winchester. Er lernte seinen Vater erst mit 12 Jahren und seine Halbbrüder mit 20 Jahren kennen. Er diente als Ersatzhülle für den Erzengel Michael während der Endschlacht der Apokalypse, nachdem dessen wahre Hülle, Dean Winchester, ihm den Zugang verweigert hat. Nachdem Sam sich, Luzifer, Adam und Michael erfolgreich in den Käfig geworfen hat, wurde Sam von Castiel befreit, während Adam in der Hölle verblieb. Dort ist er bis zum heutigen Tage mit Michael eingesperrt. Geschichte Vergangenheit Im Januar 1990 begegnete Adams Mutter John Winchester in Windom, Minnesota, als er wegen einer Verletzung, welche von einer Jagd herrührte, in das Krankenhaus kam. In diesem Krankenhaus arbeitete Adams Mutter, Kate Milligan. Adam wurde am 29. September 1990 geboren und hatte keinerlei Kontakt zu John, bis er 12 Jahre alt war. Adam musste seine Mutter lange anflehen, damit sie endlich John anrief. Nach längerer Zeit tat sie das dann auch. Als John dann hörte, dass er einen Sohn hatte, kam er ihn besuchen und feierte dies in der Stadt. Nach dem ersten Treffen hatte er dann unregelmäßigen Kontakt zu John und dieser brachte ihm Billard und Poker bei, ging mit ihm an seinen Geburtstagen zu Footballspielen, kaufte ihm sein erstes Bier mit 15 und brachte ihm bei, den Impala zu fahren. Grabräuber Dean und Sam bekamen einen Anruf, wo sich ein Junge namens Adam meldet. Er bittet, John Winchester zu sprechen, doch Dean entgegnet, dass John seit 4 Jahren tot ist. Auf Deans Frage, wer am Telefon ist, antwortet Adam damit, dass er sein Sohn ist. Dean kommt das komisch vor und mit Sam macht er ein Treffen für Adam klar. Sie prüften geheim mit Silberbesteck und Weihwasser, ob Adam ein Dämon oder Formwandler ist, doch wirkt nichts. Als Dean dann meint, dass Adam lügt und ihm klar macht, dass er und Sam die Söhne von John sind, war Adam überrascht, dass er Brüder hatte. Die Winchesters wollten gehen, doch meint Adam, dass er beweisen kann, dass er Johns Sohn ist und zeigt bei ihm Zuhause ein Bild mit ihm und John. Somit waren Dean und Sam mehr oder weniger bereit, ihn in der Familie willkommen zu heißen. Adam erzählt dann, das seine Mutter Kate entführt wurde und deshalb versuchte, John zu erreichen. Dean und Sam bildeten ihn dann zu Jäger aus. In Windom sind viele Leichen aus ihren Gräbern verschwunden und es könnte eine Verbindung mit dem Verschwinden von Kate geben. Dean untersucht den Friedhof und findet ein Versteck, wo er die Leiche von Kate und zu seinem Entsetzen auch von Adam selbst findet. Im selben Moment tauchte angeblich Kate bei Adam und Sam auf. Diese entpuppten sich dann schließlich als Ghuls und schlugen Sam bewusstlos. Sie erzählten dann, dass sie die Kinder eines Ghuls sind, den John damals jagte. Das war an dem Tag, an dem John Kate begegnete. Sie wollten Rache, doch als sie erfuhren, das John tot ist, wollen sie ihre Rache an Johns Söhnen auslassen. Dean kam dann im letzten Moment und tötete die Ghuls. Anschließend bekam Adam eine Jägerbestattung. Kein Weg zurück Zachariah belebt Adam wieder und verspricht ihm, seine Mutter wiederzubeleben, sollte er zustimmen, Michaels Gefäß auf Erden zu sein und gegen Luzifer anzutreten. In Wahrheit war das aber nur eine Falle. Zachariah wollte Adam als Köder benutzen, damit Dean Adam aufsucht. So wollte Zachariah Dean festnehmen und dazu zwingen, "Ja" zu Michael zu sagen. Dean bejahte ihm, wenn Michael Zachariah töten würde. Dann allerdings tötete Dean Zachariah mit einem Engelsschwert. Einige Zeit später nimmt Michael seinen Körper ein und benutzte ihn als alternatives Gefäß zu Dean, da dieser es stets ablehnt, als Gefäß zu dienen. Schwanenlied Als Michael versucht, Sam davon abzuhalten, sich selbst und somit Luzifer in Luzifers Käfig zu stürzen, wird auch er - und somit Adam - mitgezogen. Der Tod wartet in Samarra Dean versucht einen Deal mit dem Tod einzugehen und sowohl Sams, als auch Adams Seele zu retten, doch ist er bereit, nur einen von beiden zu befreien. Dean wählt Sam und lässt schweren Herzens seinen Halbbruder zusammen mit Michael und Luzifer im Käfig. Fan Fiction Bei einer Aufführung über Supernatural wurden viele Charaktere gezeigt, darunter Adam. Gefangenschaft Dank dem Erzengel Michael der von Sam mit in das Portal zu Luzifers Käfig gezogen wurde, wird Adam seit "Schwanenlied" in Luzifers Käfig festgehalten. In "Fan Fiction" erinnern sich Sam und Dean wieder an Adam. Es ist unklar, was die Brüder von der Gefangenschaft von ihrem Halbbruder halten, vermutlich denken sie sich, dass er im Käfig am sichersten sei. Staffel 15 In Back and to the Future erklärte der Dämon Belphegor, Gott habe alle Türen zur Hölle geöffnet, einschließlich Luzifers Käfig. Dies bedeutet, dass sowohl Adam als auch Michael ein Ausweg eröffnet wurde, obwohl der letzte Belphegor wusste, dass Michael immer noch im Käfig saß. In Our Father, Who Aren't in Heaven, haben Michael und Adam den Käfig verlassen und sind zurück auf der Erde. Michael erlaubt Adam, der immer noch als sein Gefäß fungiert, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben und Adam genießt zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren einen Burger, obwohl er nicht mehr essen muss. Während Michael in der Wachwelt als Duplikat von Adam auf seinem Schiff erscheint, können die beiden miteinander kommunizieren. Adam und Michael bemitleiden sich, dass sie schwierige Familien haben, während Michael mit seinen toten Brüdern und Gott, der seit fast zehn Jahren weg ist, regungslos ist. Adam weiß nicht, was er mit sich selbst anfangen soll. Als Adam jedoch herauszufinden versucht, was er als nächstes tun wird, was auch das Wechseln der Kleidung einschließt, da er derzeit noch dieselben Kleider trägt, in denen er in die Hölle gefallen ist, unterbricht Lilith und Michael übernimmt die Kontrolle, um sich dem Dämon zu stellen. Nachdem Michael von den Winchesters und Castiel gefangen genommen wurde, konfrontiert er Dean damit, Adam im Käfig zu lassen und Luzifer auf der Erde frei herumlaufen zu lassen. Als Sam und Dean versuchen, sich selbst zu erklären, befiehlt Michael ihnen, es Adam zu erklären, bevor er die Kontrolle wieder auf ihn überträgt, sehr zu ihrer Überraschung. Adam erklärt, dass sie in den Jahren, in denen sie mit Michael im Käfig gefangen waren, zu einer Einigung gekommen waren, da sie nur einander hatten. Dean sagt Adam, dass sie wissen, dass sie ihn verlassen haben und dass sie nichts sagen können, um das zu beheben. Adam schlägt dann vor, dass sie es einfach mit "Es tut mir leid" versuchen. Michael übernimmt jedoch plötzlich die Kontrolle von Adam, bevor sie antworten können. Michael gibt Adam später wieder die Kontrolle, damit er nicht auf die Behauptungen von Sam, Dean und Castiel hören muss, dass Gott nicht der ist, für den er sich hielt. Adam schlägt ihnen vor, sich auszuruhen, da Michael nicht mehr zuhört.Wenn sie in Ruhe gelassen werden, beginnt Adam, für seine Brüder zu argumentieren und Michael zu sagen, dass sie möglicherweise die Wahrheit sagen könnten. Adam erkennt, dass Sam und Dean immer versuchen, auf der richtigen Seite zu sein, einschließlich des Versuchs, ihn davon abzuhalten, das Schiff des Erzengels zu werden. Michael fragt dann, ob dies bedeutet, dass Adam ihnen vergeben hat, obwohl Adam ihm schnell sagt, dass er dies nicht tut, aber das war nicht der Fall. Adam weist darauf hin, dass Michael seinen Vater möglicherweise nicht so gut kennt wie er dachte, da alle Eltern Geheimnisse haben. Mit weiteren Nachforschungen lässt Adam den Erzengel endlich zugeben, dass er nicht alles in Frage stellen kann, weil es dann bedeuten würde, dass er, der "gute Sohn" und "Favorit", seinen Vater bezweifelt. Adam fragt, ob ihm das wirklich noch etwas ausmacht, nachdem Gott ihn im Käfig zurückgelassen hat. Castiel kommt dann zurück und fragt, ob es Adam war, der gerade die Kontrolle hat, aber Michael verriet, dass er es war. Als Castiel ihm seine Erinnerungen an alles zeigte, was Gott getan hatte, wurde Michael klar, dass er, Dean, Sam und Adam Recht mit seinem Vater hatten. Dean entschuldigt sich bei Adam Dean sagt Adam, dass es ihnen leid tut, ihn verlassen zu haben. Nachdem Michael Dean und Castiel den Zauber gegeben hat, den sie brauchen, um Gott zu fangen, bittet Dean, noch einmal mit Adam zu sprechen, bevor Michael geht. Adam übernimmt wieder die Kontrolle und Dean entschuldigt sich bei seinem Bruder für das, was ihm widerfahren ist und sagt, dass es ihnen leid tut. Dean sagt Adam dann, dass er ein guter Mann ist und sein Schicksal nicht verdient hat. Adam fragt: "Seit wann bekommen wir, was wir verdienen?" Und wünscht Dean und Castiel viel Glück, bevor sie gehen. Auftritte *Staffel 4 **''Grabräuber'' *Staffel 5 **''Kein Weg zurück'' **''Sein letzter Trick'' (nur erwähnt) **''Das Ende ist nah'' (nur erwähnt) **''Schwanenlied'' (von Michael besetzt) *Staffel 6 **''Der Tod wartet in Samarra'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 10 **''Fan Fiction'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 11 **''Die Auferstehung der Finsternis'' (als Erinnerung von Sam) *Staffel 15 Galerie Adam Milligan.jpg Sam-Dean-And-Adam-Winchester-supernatural-28538899-1450-963.jpg|Adam, Dean und Sam supernatural_102315_1.jpg|Adam Portal.gif en:Adam Milligan fr:Adam Milligan Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Hülle Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Inhaftiert